Lina and Gourry's Breakup
by Hinode1
Summary: A songfic to the song "Don't You Want Me, Baby?" Umm...Lina breaks up with Gourry. Not the kind of thing I usually write.


**Lina and Gourry's Breakup**

_(Gourry:) You were workin' as a waitress in a cocktail bar  
When I met you  
I picked you out, I shook you up and turned you around  
Turned you into someone new  
_   
"See, Gourry? That's exactly what I mean," said Lina. "Lately you've been acting like I was nothing before you came along, like everything I've done in the last five years is all because of you."  
  
"So that's why you want to break up? Because I'm being...possessive of you or something?" asked Gourry.  
  
"Exactly." Lina answered.   
  
"But it's kind of true that you needed me, Lina. You call yourself the "beautiful sorcery genius," but without me, you would've been dead when we fought Shabranigdo. You do need my help."  
  
_(Gourry:) Now five years later on you've got the world at your feet  
Success has been so easy for you  
But don't forget it's me who put you where you are now  
And I can put you back down too  
_   
"Maybe I did need you, Gourry. But I've always been the one doing most of the work. It hasn't been easy, saving the world and all. I know I act like it sometimes, but I've managed to get this far on my own. I don't owe you anything!"  
  
"I'm not saying you owe me...I think. I mean, it's just I think you should look at what I've done for you. We're so much better off together, right? After all, it was only after you met me that you ever did anything important."  
  
"You can be so arrogant, Gourry! This is exactly what I'm trying to explain to you. It's not because of you that I've accomplished so much. It's because of me. I can do things without you. I can live without you."  
  
_ Don't - don't you want me  
You know I can't believe it when I hear that you won't see me  
Don't - don't you want me  
You know I don't believe you when you say that you don't need me  
It's much too late to find, you think you've changed your mind  
You'd better change it back or we will both be sorry  
_   
"Please, Lina, just think about this! You're making a big mistake. What are you going to do without me around? Do you really want to be all alone?"  
  
_ Don't you want me baby  
Don't you want me - Oh-oh-oh-oh  
Don't you want me baby  
Don't you want me - Oh-oh-oh-oh  
  
(Lina:) I was working as a waitress in a cocktail bar  
That much is true  
But even then I knew I'd find a much better place  
Either with or without you  
_   
"I know things will be a lot different without you, Gourry. But I never wanted to have to depend on you, and that's what's starting to happen. I don't want to just stick around and let you control my life. I'll do fine on my own."  
  
"How can you say that, Lina?! Don't you care about me at all anymore?"  
  
_ (Lina:) The five years we have had have been such good times  
I still love you  
But now I think it's time I live my life on my own  
I guess it's just what I must do  
_   
"That's not it, Gourry. I've thought about this for a long time. Of course I still have feelings for you-I always will. But it's just not working out. I want to do things for myself for a change, without you always being there."  
  
_ Don't - don't you want me  
You know I can't believe it when I hear that you won't see me  
Don't - don't you want me  
You know I don't believe you when you say that you don't need me  
It's much too late to find, you think you've changed your mind  
You'd better change it back or we will both be sorry  
_   
"I guess this is good-bye, then, Lina."  
  
"I guess it is."  
  
"Are you really sure about this? I don't think you're making the right decision. You're going to regret doing this-and I know I will too."  
  
"I'm sorry, Gourry. But I've made up my mind, and I'm leaving. 'Bye!" Lina said, trying to act cheerful. She waved, winked, and walked away. Gourry stood at the door watching her walk down the dusty road until she was out of sight.   
  
"Good-bye, Lina…"  
  
_ Don't you want me baby  
Don't you want me - Oh-oh-oh-oh  
Don't you want me baby  
Don't you want me - Oh-oh-oh-oh  
  


_ ================================================================  
I'm not quite sure why, but I heard this song on the radio one day, and my first thought was that I could see Lina and Gourry in that situation. I've never written a songfic before, (and I never really thought I would) but this song just jumped out at me and said "Write me! Write me!" or something like that. ^^;; Anyway, please review and tell me what you think! Oh, and here's who the song belongs to and stuff:   
Artist: Jimmy Hughes Album: Non Album Tracks Song: Dont You Want Me DON'T YOU WANT ME Human League - words by Philip Oakey - music by Jo Callis, Philip Oakey and Philip Adrian Wright - from the 1981 album "Dare!"


End file.
